Another Mindless Parody
by Tsuuchan
Summary: When Tohru answers the door one morning, she finds a surprise waiting for her. Don't want to give too much away yet, because only the Prologue is up. Not much for summaries or titles, but check it out.


I don't know what inspired me to write this. Hoo... But what the heck, life isn't meant to always make sense! And if the writing style seems retarded to you, let me know. OO

Please tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. I own _you._ :shock:

**

* * *

**

**Another Mindless Parody**: Prologue

Golden sunlight was making its first appearance over the Sohma household. After a dark and dreary winter, the sun of spring was certainly welcome there. Tohru, who was sleeping placidly in her tidy little room, felt the dawn on her eyes a little after five o'clock.

"Oh," she mumbled, rubbing the last bit of sleep from her eyelids, "It looks like today is going to be so beautiful!" With that, she sat up and changed into work clothes. By instinct she fixed her bedding and then, after one cheery smile at the chirping birds, tiptoed out of the room.

"Spring is so nice," she squealed. There was simply no better way of waking up than to the sound of birds and the shiny golden light of the sun and the scent of new flowers. It was in stark contrast with the quiet, dark household she was to prepare breakfast in. Tohru reminded herself to bring in flowers and adjust the drapes so that she could bring as much spring inside as she possibly could.

In the kitchen, most of the food stains that had magically shown up yesterday were gone. The only reminders were hidden in little nooks that Tohru was unable to see.

"Boys will be boys," laughed Tohru as she remembered exactly what happened. It wasn't very much different from what always happened, actually. To put it simply, Kyo was compelled to lure Yuki into a fight, but Yuki, again, found a creative way to avoid it. Right as Kyo opened his mouth to talk, Yuki thrust his stewed leeks into his mouth with admirable accuracy. And, after choking and spitting and making scary gagging noises, Kyo had enough. He sputtered some obscene accusations, stating that Yuki wasn't man enough to fight with fists and proceeded to show his own maturity by flinging his plate of food clear across the table, hoping no doubt to get Yuki in the head. Of course, he ended up missing him by just a hair, and the plate of food that he had thrown landed with a humongous _crash_ into the wall. Tohru found it almost amusing, and knew... thought... that Yuki would disregard it and continue with his meal. To her surprise, he retaliated by throwing yet another stewed leek at Kyo, and the battle was begun.

...When they were finally through, much of the living room and, since the fighting had spread to another few corners of the house, some of the kitchen was soiled with food stains.

Tohru, bless her soul, took it upon herself to clean every last speck. It took her most of the night to do it all. She had eventually given into sleep, even though the dirty dishes in the sink were still waiting to be washed.

What do you know, they were still there!

She stopped before the sink and scanned the situation. The plates were piled on top of each other in it, absolutely soiled. Tohru, the savvy housekeeper, knew that breakfast ought to be served on plates. And no plates equals no surface to serve breakfast on. So, when there are no plates, there is no breakfast to be served on them.

"Oh, well," she sighed quietly. "First comes the cleaning, and _then_ comes the cooking, I guess."

She set to work.

There was a spot here, a spot there, an ominous stain on one of them, but it was nothing that Tohru-the-great-housekeeper couldn't fix. She inserted her hands into the warm, soapy water and rubbed and cleaned and all the other things that washing dishes requires.

She was entranced in the monotonous movement of her arms, when she heard the doorbell ring.

* * *

**AN: **Wow. I feel like such a newbie, even though I've actually been here for years. Anyway, regarding the fic. It will become very obvious very soon what parody this is. Wait for chapter one! 


End file.
